vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior Dai Grepher
|-|Warrior Dai Grepher= |-|Lightray Grepher= |-|Ryu Senshi= |-|Knight Day Grepher= Summary Born poor, Warrior Dai Grepher grew up with little else except confidence in his sword thanks to his battles with many monsters. Trying to find his way in the world, he was confronted on the field of battle by a mysterious woman who soon became his greatest rival. Their first battle ended when a mysterious force disarmed them both; their next battle concluded with her being abducted into an other dimension, from which she returned even more skilled than before and defeated him. After his loss, Dai Grepher went on to join a group of warriors, the A. Forces, eventually leading them in a war against a force of demons. During this war, Dai Grepher is transported into another dimension to save him from an ambush. There, he finds himself at The Paths of Destiny. Picking the path of light, he befriends a strange dragon, who grants Dai Grepher his power, then going on to became a heroic knight. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Warrior Dai Grepher | Lightray Grepher | Ryu Senshi | Knight Day Grepher Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Level 4 Earth Attribute Warrior Type Monster | Level 4 Light Attribute Warrior Type Monster | Level 6 Earth Attribute Warrior Type Monster | Level 4 Light Attribute Warrior Type Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Animal Manipulation (Has the power to manipulate dragons) | All previous abilities plus Light Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Power Nullification (Passively nullifies and destroys traps and spells) | All abilities of his first two forms to a greater extent plus Weapon Summoning Attack Potency: Small Building level (Rivals Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in power and has fought her in the past, Fought Fiend Skull Dragon and Vennominaga, and has fought alongside Dragon Manipulator and The Hunter with 7 Weapons) | Small Building level (At least comparable to his base form) | At least Small Building level (Much stronger than his first two forms due to being amplified by spirit Ryu's power) | At least Small Building level (At least superior to his first two forms) Speed: At least Supersonic (Comparable to Warrior Lady) | At least Supersonic | At least Supersonic | At least Supersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level | Small Building level | At least Small Building level | At least Small Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range with sword Standard Equipment: Sword, Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce (Knight Day only) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Key: Warrior Dai Grepher | Lightray Grepher | Ryu Senshi | Knight Day Grepher Note: This profiles covers the Grepher from the official Master Guide storyline. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Good Characters Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Animal Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Board Game Characters